


Hiding In Plain Sight

by koanju (verstehen)



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/pseuds/koanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what you're looking for is where you least expect it. Anime-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in the mid-1990s... and it shows. Don't hold it against me!

Idomu sighed quietly as the music filled the room. Years had passed, with no changes. Only the music seemed to give a respite from the daily  
trials of the CLAMP Campus. Still his goal was out of grasp. The music  
halted as Idomu hit the wrong key. He looked down at his elegant fingers paused on the white keys - his fingers were shaking slightly.

"That's not something I hear very often, Yudaiji-san. Usually your  
music is as flawless as Nagisa-san's." Idomu turned to the doorway.  
Leaning slightly against the frame, looking resplendent in his customary  
blue suit was CLAMP Gaukuen high school division secretary Takamura  
Suoh. The one person Idomu couldn't seem to beat, no what what he did.

Idomu looked down, acknowledging Suoh's left-handed compliment. "May  
I help you, Takamura-san?" Suoh nodded.

"Rijichou wanted you to check something our mainframe. It seems that  
we have a hacker, and none of us can fix the virus."

 _So, yet again I'm the handyman to someone who used to be my only  
friend. What happened to us? Nokoru welcomed me back, even after I tried  
to hurt everyone. My only real friend - then and now._

But then we entered junior high, and things changed. He and I began  
to grow apart ... and Suoh and Nokoru grew closer. Then the day I walked  
in on - Idomu cut off the thought before it went any farther,  
realizing that Suoh was staring at him expectantly.

"Of course I would be honored to help." _Especially since I've been  
reduced to planting viruses in the mainframe just for chances to see  
Nokoru,_ Idomu finished in his head. "Does Nokoru need me now?" Idomu  
stood up from the piano bench. Suoh nodded again.

"Yes, Rijichou asked that you come as soon as you could."

"Let me get my things," Idomu answered, walking to the window seat  
he had left his books on.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Yudaiji-san," Suoh answered,  
leading Idomu towards the student council office.

 _Always a step ahead, aren't you Suoh?_ Idomu thought bitterly as he  
glared at the younger man's straight back.

As they arrive, Suoh gracefully opened the door for Idomu.

"I'll be filing the paperwork you just completed Rijichou," Suoh  
called into the room before turning and walking away.

Idomu raised an eyebrow as he entered. _Nokoru doing paperwork? Suoh  
must be really making his nights worthwhile._

As always when Idomu looked at his classmate, his breath caught in  
his chest and Idomu's heart skipped beats. Predictably, Nokoru had grown  
more beautiful as he aged. The sunny blond bangs framed his round face.  
He had grown taller, finally hitting six feet - exactly two inches  
shorter than Idomu. His intelligence had also grown, and Nokoru became  
inarguably (at least to Idomu) one of the most informed men in Japan.

Although all of these things attracted Idomu to the other man,  
nothing did more to make his pulse race that Nokoru's eyes. The blue  
moon pools reflected kindness, intelligence, generosity, humor -  
everything and anything that made Nokoru who he was.

Idomu tore his eyes out of the depths of blue by bowing. "Nokoru,  
Takamura-san said that you had a virus that you could not get rid of?"  
Idomu spoke to the floor, not really trusting himself around the other  
man. _Mostly because every time I see him I want to pin him to the desk,  
and kiss him until he's senseless._

"Idomu!" Nokoru's voice, as always, was warm and inviting. "Would  
you like some of Akira's tea? It is truly excellent."

 _You are what is excellent,_ Idomu thought. Thankfully his mouth had  
more presence of mind than his brain did.

"No thank you, Nokoru. I do have to be somewhere soon, so if you  
don't mind ..." Idomu trailed off, making excuses. He watched Nokoru,  
and found himself faintly surprised that Nokoru seemed slightly  
disappointed. _Maybe things aren't as bad off as I thought. He could  
still want to be my friend at the very least,_ Idomu's hope rose despite  
himself.

"Aw, of course!" Nokoru's cheery tone belied any change in his face.>  
Nokoru gestured for Idomu to join him at his desk.

Idomu sat down in Nokoru's large swivel chair, and Nokoru moved  
gracefully so that he was standing behind the chair. Idomu inhaled  
slightly as he felt Nokoru's hand drop onto his shoulder and the other  
man lean closer. "The virus seemed to be centered around the student  
files. Slowly the names and grades are being changed and I can't locate  
the virus anywhere in the system." Nokoru's brow creased. "There are  
several ladies who are being put out because of this virus."

Idomu nodded, and turned towards Nokoru's terminal. He remembered  
how he had programmed the virus, and easily began accessing the student  
registry. Idomu stopped - it was asking for a password.

"Nokoru, I need a password before I can fully access the system."  
Idomu looked up into Nokoru's face, and tried to seem innocent. The  
other man's cheeks were a slight color of pink as he leaned over Idomu,  
blocking his view.

Idomu found himself looking at Nokoru's bent neck as he typed and  
suppressing the urge to lick the white skin. Nokoru finished typing and  
pulled back. His hand went back to Idomu's shoulder as Idomu began to  
once again work on the virus he created.

"Ne, Idomu ..." Nokoru began quietly, "Why is it that you haven't  
been coming to visit recently?"

Idomu shrugged and felt Nokoru's hand tighten on his shoulder.  
"Well, you always seem so busy, Nokoru. I wouldn't want to interrupt any  
important work you might be doing."

Nokoru sighed, and moved so that both of his hands rested on Idomu's  
shoulders. "I always have time for my friends."

Idomu's fingers stopped typing of their own volition, and he turned  
the chair slowly so that he was looking Nokoru directly in the eyes. "I  
know you planted this virus, Idomu," Nokoru stated, grip tightening on  
Idomu's shoulders.

Idomu pulled away, and looked down. "I'll have it fixed in a few  
minutes." Idomu quickly swiveled back, and began keying in the codes to  
irradiate the virus. "It will be gone in 15 minutes." Idomu finished  
putting in the codes and stood, forcing Nokoru to back away. He turned  
to leave, and found himself facing the smiling face of Inomoyama  
Nokoru.

"It took me until just now to figure out why you plant the virus - "

"Look," Idomu cut him off, "it won't happen again. I'll leave now."  
Idomu looked down at the ground. _Now that he knows I'll never have a  
chance - not that I had much of a chance with Suoh around._ Idomu made a  
dash for the doorway. .

"Idomu." Nokoru resolutely blocked the door. "Please ..."

The pleading note stopped Idomu. He slowly moved his eyes over  
Nokoru's frame until he met Nokoru's eyes. The blue orbs glowed with  
emotion.

"What do you want from me?" Idomu asked Nokoru plainly.

"I want ..." Nokoru stepped closer to Idomu, close enough to grab  
his shoulders again. "I want you." Nokoru leaned in and gently kissed  
Idomu.

Idomu savored the sensation in surprise, before pulling back.  
"Nokoru ..." He whispered, lost in those blue pools that the other man  
had for eyes. "I ... two years ago. I came to talk to you ... and tell  
you .. but when I opened the door ... you and Takamura were kissing on  
top of the desk."

Nokoru's eyes widened. "You saw that?" He asked Idomu curiously,  
grabbing Idomu's hand and leading him back to the desk. Nokoru jumped up  
so that he was sitting on top of the desk, his legs dangling slightly.  
Nokoru pulled Idomu closer so that he was standing in-between Nokoru's  
legs, and then wrapped his arms around Idomu's waist.

 _This has to be some kind of wet dream ... I can't be in his arms  
... feeling his erection against mine. In just a few minutes I'll wake  
up in bed ... alone like I always am,_ Idomu thought.

"Yes, I saw you two together and figured that I didn't stand a  
chance. After that you started to distance yourself from me ... so I  
started hacking just so I could have an excuse to see you once and a  
while. I never wanted to come between you and Takamura ..." Idomu  
answered plainly, feeling some of the frustration and hopelessness of  
the last two years dissolve.

Nokoru's hands roamed up Idomu's back into his hair. The delicate  
touch pulled in Idomu for a soft kiss. Idomu took advantage of the  
situation and thrust his tongue into Nokoru's mouth, and breathed in his  
minty taste. Dimly he felt Nokoru mimic his movements, and begin to  
unbutton the shirt of Idomu's school uniform.

Idomu's mouth wandered to Nokoru's neck, where he gently nipped the  
soft flesh. Nokoru groaned. Idomu smiled at the sound, and continued his  
slow ministrations as Nokoru pulled off Idomu's jacket and shirt.

Idomu pulled back as he heard the clothing fall to the floor. Nokoru  
made a noise of protest, and tried to pull Idomu back.

"No." Idomu reached down, and grabbed his shirt. He began to get  
dressed.

"Why did you stop?" Nokoru asked plaintively, hurt on his face.

 _How could anyone resist him?_ Idomu asked himself as he gazed at  
the angelic blond. "Not here." Idomu grinned at Nokoru.

"Why not?" A petulant note entered Nokoru's voice, and Idomu's grin  
widened, even as his eyebrows raised. Idomu pointed at the desk.

"Why not here? Splinters, of course!"

Idomu began laughing gaily at the expression on Nokoru's face. After  
a few moments Nokoru joined him. "Fine, we'll go to my place."

Idomu sobered at Nokoru's decision. "Nokoru ... do you really want  
to do this? I know that there is something between you and Takamura, and  
no matter what, I do not want a sympathy fuck."

Nokoru smiled. "I know that. Suoh ... We were fourteen. He was  
confused - on one hand, he had his more traditional love for  
Nagisa-jyou, but on the other, he was physically attracted to me. I did  
my best to help him through the confusion. It was being with Suoh that  
made me realize who I really wanted."

"And it wasn't Suoh?" Idomu asked, surprised.

Nokoru's smile widened, as he lead Idomu out the door.

"I love Suoh. He's my best friend, and I would do almost anything to  
make him happy. But I just don't love him the way he wants me to. That  
place in my heart has belonged to you for a long time. Ever since I  
first saw you."

Idomu laughed. "We were only six years old." The pair continued  
walking at a sedate pace. _The good thing about Nokoru being the son of  
the Inomoyama Conglomerate is that they live on campus - just a five  
minute walk from the student council offices. We'll arrive quickly._

"Yes, I know how old we were. I was there," Nokoru replied wryly.  
"But you just seemed so sad ... I realized that I wanted to make you  
happy. Making you happy, made me ... fulfilled."

"And Suoh?" Idomu asked cautiously, thinking he might not like the  
answer.

Nokoru became serious. "He knows how I feel. And has accepted it ...  
to a certain extent. He still loves me though, and that could  
potentially cause problems in the future."

The pair quickly reached Nokoru's large home. "Last chance to change  
your mind ..." Nokoru continued, opening the door for Idomu.

"Why would I change my mind now?" Idomu stepped inside the house,  
and shut the door behind him. "And as for Suoh, well, we can handle that>  
problem when we come to it." _Right now, I just want to enjoy being with  
you ... and hopefully, if you have in mind what I think you have in  
mind, being in you._

Nokoru reached out hungrily and pulled Idomu to him. Their lips met  
and Idomu invaded Nokoru's mouth with his tongue. He dimly felt Nokoru's  
hands retrace their earlier steps, and begin to unbutton the uniform  
shirt and slacks. Idomu's hands roamed over Nokoru's chest. As one of  
the nimble fingers brushed a hardened nipple, Nokoru moaned.

Idomu pulled back, panting slightly. "Bed ..." Nokoru nodded, and  
led the taller boy through the house to his bedroom.

Idomu took a quick look around. The room was sparse, and clean -  
only a computer and the bed were visible. On the computer desk were a  
few worn and cherished pictures ... including a copy of the picture of  
himself, Nokoru, and his mother. Idomu walked over to the picture, and  
picked it up.

"I didn't know you had a second copy of this," he said, turning to  
Nokoru, who just smiled his angelic smile, and gently took the picture  
from Idomu.

"Its one of the most cherished times I've had with you." Nokoru  
replaced the picture, and slowly unbuttoned and removed his clothes.  
Idomu's eyes roamed over the golden flesh before following Nokoru's  
example.

"Shall we?" Idomu gestured towards the bed.

"Of course," came the quiet reply. "I've been waiting a long time  
for this."

Idomu took Nokoru into his arms, and kissed the shorter boy. They  
tumbled onto the bed, Idomu pulling Nokoru close.

"Stay with me forever ..." Nokoru whispered.

Idomu smiled at the blond.

"What else could I possibly do?"


End file.
